


Prompts for Sakura

by sake2000



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake2000/pseuds/sake2000
Summary: I just have too many ideas for stories that are Sakura-centric, and I decided: why not post them and see if anyone would be interested? So I did. Note: feel free to use any of the prompts, but at least tell me because I would love to read some wonderful works.





	Prompts for Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these stories only have summaries and some only have details to add. Also, how does the spacing work on here? I try to add one space between a line and another and it somehow turns into an ocean of empty space.

**Prompt 1**

There's a lot she doesn't remember and even more that she doesn't want to. Though, she'll always keep one memory close to her heart.

 

"What can I say? I'm a badass motherfucker."

 

In which Sakura loses her memories and incorrectly remembers being a powerful shinobi (which actually spurs her to become one).

 

**Prompt 2**

A stray fireball from Sasuke leaves Sakura with only one eye and a scarred face.

 

In which this irrevocably changes the fate of Team 7. No romance. Family!Team 7.

 

Or,

 

Sakura gets a scar like Zuko's from ATLA.

 

Add: Sasuke feels guilty as fuck because it was his fault and an accident during training; he doesn't leave Konoha as a result

Add: Sakura bonds with Kakashi over scars and missing eyes; they becomes bros

Add: Sakura can now slant her hiate over her missing eye without feeling silly

Add: Sakura also becomes bros with Sasuke and Naruto

Add: Sasuke and Naruto don't become bros; they become ❤️ers; tehe

 

**Prompt 3**

Haruno Sakura is a horrible bully. As in, she is awful at hurting others.

 

"I am the meanest person you'll ever know, you idiot! ...but you're not really an idiot, it's just something I say to everyone.”

 

**Prompt 4**

No one mourns for the wicked. Sakura just wishes she realized the same goes for the unimportant.

 

"The easy sacrifice," she says bitterly.

 

**Prompt 5**

Sakura flushes when Nijiho turns one of those refined smiles at her.

 

"Haruno-san, is it?

 

Or

 

Nijiho was the picture of elegance and grace and everything that made Sakura feel out of place. It doesn't hurt that she's breathtakingly strong too.

 

In which a female Neji is interesting and so is Sakura and Neji as an OTP.

Add: Nijiho is a super refined, proper lady; she's also one hell of a bartender when the occasion arises.

 

**Prompt 6**

(Strangely/Ironically) enough, Sakura, a ghost, is being haunted by the living. She's perplexed.

 

Based off a prompt online.

 

Excerpt:

 

"Aw, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whines. "Why can't you go with us on this mission?"

 

Sakura raises an eyebrow. _Is he serious?_ Then she rolls her eyes. _Of course he is_.

 

"Because, you idiot, I'm dead now. That means I'm not tied to any bonds I had while I was alive, and this team was one of them." She lies through her teeth. It's a bit dramatic, but she can't help it. The situation calls for such words.

 

Kakashi gives her an unimpressed look. Sakura squirms for a bit before she huffs and admits to the truth.

 

"Besides, I can't...I can't-well-do anything! You and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei can still make things happen, can still affect the physical world." She spits out bitterly. "Me? I'm nothing more than a distraction to the enemy. Something they'll think of as some useless genjutsu cast upon them. What _can_ I do?" Her voice breaks. "Tell me, Naruto, what can I do...

 

"Sakura..." Naruto's voice dies off, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

**Prompt 7**

Base Sakura's character off of Sue Sylvester.

 

"Aright, you maggots. Drop and give me 50!"

 

Naruto and Sasuke oblige despite their reluctance. They still remember what happened last time they didn't.

 

**Prompt 8**

Her voice rumbles ominously. "I will break you, child." Sakura takes a step back in (fear/horror).

 

"I will break you and destroy your very essence until nothing of yourself remains." Another step, the pinkette's eyes are turning into pinpricks.

 

"And then," she maliciously grins. Sakura breath quickens when her back hits the cavern walls. She's trapped. "I will mold and recreate you to kill even gods."

 

**Prompt 9**

Her voice is unafraid, but there is a moment where she pauses. She does not make the mistake again. "If I may ask, who...who are you?"

 

And from the bowels of her mind, a laugh rings out. It grates and blesses her ears.

 

"Who am I? Why mortal, you may call me Amatseru." It grins with far too many teeth. Only then does the terror Sakura held back flushes her anew.

 

A story of a bored Kami and the perfect host.

 

**Prompt 10**

During the midst of the pre-chuunin exams, Haruno Sakura makes an unusual friendship with a fellow ninja, Shistou Yuki. A girl who always seems to know what's happening. (Meanwhile/Unfortunately), Ino has this misconception that-

 

"You're totally fucking her, aren't you? Or she's fucking you cause that makes so much more-"

 

"Ino!"

 

A SI-OC story of sorts. Sakura-centric.

 

**Prompt 11**

"Students, I would like for you to meet my child," and out waddled a pink-haired toddler who waved shyly to the Kazekage's bewildered children.

 

In which Baki adopts Sakura. Asexual!Sakura. Suna!Sakura.

Add: Gaara and Sakura are best friends

Add: everyone loves Sakura; eventually Gaara too because he's Sakura's bro

 

**Prompt 12**

She peers at the sky through the gaps in her splayed fingers and thinks of ashes. Is it really any wonder what would have happened?

 

In which Sakura thinks of another life where three sad little boys kept their families and she never had to leave hers.

 

**Prompt 13**

Born with a frail heart and an unusually large amount of Yin chakra, Haruno Sakura gained the ability to anchor lost souls to herself.

 

Add: the more souls she anchors to herself, the stronger she becomes; her heart also stabilizes more

Add: she becomes even stronger if the lost soul was a powerful person when they were alive

 

**Prompt 14**

Sakura's a bit of a (sociopath/psychopath), and Ino finds herself rather fond of her friend's odd tendencies.

 

**Prompt 15**

Sakura's got a dry enough humor (to make a shinobi die from thirst/that could rival Suna during a drought). Too bad nobody appreciates it.

 

In which people just don't understand the finer aspects of humor.

 

**Prompt 16**

Tayuya's eyes widened as they gazed at a fellow pink-haired ninja.

 

Sakura was hesitant. "Tayu...Tayuya-nee-chan?"

 

**Prompt 17**

When underestimating the weak is dangerous, it leads to Sakura Haruno accidentally killing an infamous kunoichi. In turn, she gains a frightening power cursed upon her. Oh, and then there's the fact of how she also somehow gets the kunoichi ghost, who loves to see her blush and be flustered, to haunt her. Dammit.

 

 **Prompt 18**   
  
There's another prodigy on the horizon: Haruno Sakura. At the age 5, she gets inducted into ANBU. The thing is, nobody can tell whether the cute little kid with pink hair is a boy or girl.   
  
In which the ANBU uniform is covers more than just the face. Literally.


End file.
